Burning Past
Burning Past is the name of the first main quest of Chapter V in Shadow Fight 3. It takes place in the ruins of Dynasty dojo. Story Galen tells the party all he knows about Shadow. He is a stubborn man, and a committed fighter against shadow energy, a tenacious zealot as Galen describes. Eventually, they parted ways because of different viewpoints. Shadow was already in old age when teaching Galen, but he would not be surprised if Shadow is still alive and stubborn as always. Galen keeps a map with coordination to find Shadow Island, a place Shadow referred to as his shelter, where he used to return, again and again. The map is somewhere in his ruined dojo. If they take care of the Marauders there, Galen will be able to find the map. Fight Info The fight consists of up to three rounds, and the players must score two victories in order to win. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the Marauder before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Marauder *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Spiked Maul (Two-handed Hammer) *Armor: Marauder's Breastplate *Helm: Marauder's Helm *Ranged Weapon: Chained Hatchets (Throwing Axes) Perk *'Berserk ' A chance to deal additional damage with a hit, losing additional damage from Marauder's health. *'Bleeding ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of his attack damage over 3 seconds. *'Lifesteal ' A chance to gain a portion of his attack damage as health. *'Shadow Burn ' A chance to cause the player to lose health and Shadow Energy equal to percentage of Marauder's attack damage. Shadow Abilities *'Crush ' Smashes the ground with both hands, causing earth spikes to emerge from below in a small area around him. *'Ram' Quickly boosts forward and rams the player back with a shoulder charge. *'Choke ' Throws a Shadow energy forward at neck level. If the player is grabbed, they are telekinetically choked, suspended in midair, before being slammed headfirst into the ground. *'Tide ' Throws an axe charged with Shadow energy on the ground, which spins forward to the player's legs. The player gets knocked down if they get hit by it. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience and some golds. The amount of golds given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 4 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Burning Past (31).jpg|If player chose to destroy the sphere burning past (2).jpg Burning Past (32).jpg Burning Past (30).jpg|If player chose to preserve the sphere burning past (2).jpg Burning Past (29).jpg burning past (1).jpg|If player chose to exploit the sphere burning past (2).jpg burning past (3).jpg burning past (4).jpg burning past (5).jpg burning past (6).jpg burning past (7).jpg burning past (8).jpg burning past (9).jpg burning past (10).jpg Burning past (11).jpg Burning past (12).jpg Burning past (13).jpg Burning past (14).jpg Burning past (15).jpg Burning Past (22).jpg Burning Past (23).jpg|If player loses Burning Past (24).jpg Burning Past (25).jpg Burning Past (26).jpg burning past (16).jpg burning past (17).jpg burning past (18).jpg|If player wins Burning Past (33).jpg|If player chose to destroy the sphere Burning Past (34).jpg Burning Past (27).jpg|If player chose to preserve the sphere Burning Past (28).jpg burning past (19).jpg|If player chose to exploit the sphere burning past (20).jpg burning past (21).jpg Trivia *Depending on the choice made at the end of Chapter III, the dialogues after winning this fight differ. To be exact, when Galen asks if they think it is the right thing to destroy Shadow Mind, the character answering his question (as well as their answer) depends on the choice. Furthermore, Galen's advice after hearing their answer also differs depending on it. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)